Night Terror
by samalane
Summary: Light dreams and catches a glimpse of the truth. ONESHOT.


Don't read Virgina Woolf and attempt to write stream of conscience. But really, it was late and I felt like writing a bit of horror- a nightmare. I'm quite proud of this even if it doesn't seem to make much sense. If anyone does happen to read this please review and tell me what you think: I'm interested to know how this reads.

_I do not own Death Note, or Laura Marling's Night Terror_.

* * *

The road was long and winding, dusty as it wound up and into the grassy green hills. The sky above was overcast with heavy grey clouds, the sky dimming with every passing second as a faint orange light could be seen sinking over the horizon. Trees dotted the path, their fragile leaves shivering in the wind; branches brushed against one another, creating a noise that sounded eerily like brittle bones rattling about.

It was otherwise silent. No birds could be heard, no voices or the rumbling of machinery. The world was silent and isolated, and Light Yagami shivered as he stood under the immense grey sky.

'This is …a dream," he thought, unsure of whether or not it was a dream. It felt surreal, because Light was certain there was no place like this in Tokyo- in Japan, even. This was too pagan, too country: it was vaguely European, Celtic. Light wondered.

Where was he?

"Where am I?"

No answer, of course. Aside from the wind and the bonetrees, Light was all there was. The universe was there and Light was the world and the rolling green hills were just scenery.

He took a step. Then another. And another.

_Jack and Jill went up the hill-_

Light wondered why he was reciting English nursery rhymes. He was Japanese, after all. The Japanese didn't sing English nursery rhymes- or did they? Did the Chinese? Did Light hear them from his mother_okaasan _when he was a little boy?

Maybe. Maybe.

Light walked onwards, bravely. Tsuki -moon -light -kira: moonlight; kirakira. He wondered, does this have any meaning?

_What the fuck am I doing?_

Does it have any meaning though?

The world was silent as it revolved and Light walked on. And on. On and on. He walked past those brittle old trees and the skeletons that hung from their branches. The ghosts peeped out at him from among the paper leaves and felt their dead hearts race in excitement. _Here he is! Here he is!_

Light knew the ghosts were there but ignored them. There were things to do. Lots of things to do, better things to do- what did he have to do?

Something important. Hmm. Something important.

Light walked among the hills of green grass and purple heather- he thought he might be in Ireland. Maybe Scotland. _But I have never been to either_, Light thought mournfully. _I have never been to either and so many great things have happened!_

There was something he had to do.

Ah, fuck it. This was too interesting, walking amongst these foreign hills as the sky grew black and the clouds dissipated so that the moon and the stars lit the world and illuminated him.

_Moonlight. Nightmoongodmoonnight. yagamimagayagami._

Who was he really? Was this some sort of existential crisis?

Light thought that he might have something to do. But what was it? He couldn't remember he couldn't remember and god, _god_. What was it?

"I need to see L,"

Yes, he needed to see L. The stars twinkled merrily and Light had a feeling that this was a sign: he had to find L.

"L!"

"Light," That was L, but where was he? He sounded very far away. Light was suddenly very tired and he didn't want to walk any longer. He was so tired now.

"L, come here. I want to sleep. I want to sleep,"

The wind whistled across the hills and Light sighed. _Sigh_. He was still alone; L was in his mind.

_How do I keep finding myself here?_

Did he? Light couldn't remember ever being here before. He looked around. It was unfamiliar. It was all so unfamiliar. There were no more trees; even the hills were flattening out. The sky was darker than ever and even the stars seemed farther away. Light looked beyond him and thought he saw the ghosts waving goodbye. Maybe.

Ghosts- were they people once? Had they been flesh and bone and blood at one point? Had their hearts beat out the steady march of their life, had they loved and hated, wept and laughed? Had they been real people with real names and real faces that weren't black, endless eyes with mouths open in silent screams?

Light wondered.

The wind was cold and Light shivered. The moor was flattish. It was a moor- he thought he could see water at the very edge of it. He could use some water, he was thirsty.

"Ah,"

"Light,"

"L?"

Fucking L, Light thought angrily. L was always playing goddamn games with him. Always fucking with his head and tormenting him- L made him cry! Light thought about how L had made him cry. L had scared him: L had made him cry.

_I'll leave him dreaming._

Light felt better with this decision, and walked across the rough terrain. The moor was wild and overgrown- Light was used to concrete. The moor was too natural and Light thought that if he lingered he would never make it home. They would get him-ghostswouldgethim.

The ghosts stared at him as he trudged past. They lay unseen amongst the myrrh and heather, amongst the tall grass and roots. _Here is perfection_, they thought. Flowers grew in his wake and then died, shriveling up and turning black. There was evil on the air.

The wind was cold. Bitter. Light was bitter too. He had that sour taste in his mouth. He thought for a second he might vomit, but realized it was just bitterness. Regret.

But I am so lonely, he lamented. I am so lonely, where is L? Where is he? There is nobody here.

It was a long and wearisome journey. Light sighed and forced his legs to move: left-right. left-right. _._ Like he was marching. Like a solider; like a soldier. Like someone marching towards his own death.

_L will be the one to kill me. If I march towards my death I'll march towards L. I'll find him there_.

There: death?

"Hmm," Light was pretty sure he was lost.

"I'm pretty sure I'm lost,"

Hmm. Hmm.

"Fuck it. L, where the hell are you?"

_Where in the world is L -?_

In fact, who was L?

"Dunno. I like him. I hate him. I love him,"

"Light,"

"L,"

God, these words. Did they ever stop, the two of them? Always challenging, always rising; always acting and pushing and testing. Couldn't they just give it a fucking break? Couldn't they fight it out, hug it out- couldn't they fuck it out?

_Yes, God please yesyesyes-_

L above him, L inside of him and Light accepting him, taking all of him in and becoming his and giving it all up and L inside him and becoming one and perfect and whole and complete-

Light wasn't interested though. He had …someone. Maybe. Probably not.

"L, I think I'm lost," No answer, of course.

The wind was cold and sharp: it pierced through Light and rattled the dead branches of the trees that lined the shore of the lake. The dead were nearby and Light shivered as he felt their seeing but unseeing eyes rake up and down his body. They were jealous of the life that pounded through his veins, the warmth of his soft skin and the strength of his muscles. The wanted to tear him apart limb from limb and soak up all his blood. Savor his flesh and gouge his pretty little eyes out. They wanted to ruin his brains and destroy the intelligence that lay safe within his skull. The dead wanted him; the dead wanted revenge.

Dread was creeping up his spine and Light shivered. The wind was bitterly cold and he could hear the soft murmuring of ghosts.

The treebones creaked and moaned- they were old, so old and Light thought of his ancestors. Where were they? Where were his ancestors? Would they save him- from what though? Would they save him- from a dangerous feat?

"Light-kun," sing-song and a deepdeep voice. Melody in monotony. Light turned slowly and looked into pitch dark eyes. There was the universe.

"I found you," Relief. He found him.

L smiled, his lips cracking and tearing, ruby red blood staining his mouth and teeth.

"You found me!" L looked ill, he was so pale. Though he was always pale. He looked worse now though. Dead.

"Are you dead?" L laughed- he had a nice laugh once. This one hurt, it was cold and bitter- just like the wind.

"Am I dead? Am I dead?" Like a parrot. But less colourful.

"I don't know. I asked you because I don't know," Light was being very honest, but L threw his head back and laughed. Blood spilled down his chin and neck and soaked into the white collar of his shirt.

"You don't know? Light Yagami doesn't know?" Light felt the knives in those words and was wounded. L was belittling him because he didn't know something.

_He does not know- he does not know._

Light didn't know.

"Let me tell you something," L stepped close and Light shivered because L's breath was _cold_ even though it came from inside his body which must have been warm- but if he was dead it couldn't be warm; L stepped close and looked Light in the eyes. "I am dead. You killed me,"

"No!" L smiled and his smile split his cheeks. There was blood, even on Light now, they stood so close. So much blood. L's blood on him.

"Yes," he hissed, leaning close and pulling Light into a sweet embrace. But it was cold, it was too cold. "You killed me, Light Yagami. Light Yagami killed me- Kira killed me!"

"No!"

"Kira," L crooned in his ear, and Light's knees gave out. L held him up by the arms and looked at him with terrifying red eyes.

"You killed me Kira, you killed me!" his voice was harsh and terrifying as he smiled and grimaced. Light shook as treebones grabbed at his shirt and the dead moaned at him.

_Give us- give us payment. Give us our lives. Give us peace_.

"Stop! Make them stop!" Light screamed, but L laughed and laughed and bled and laughed and god his eyes were so red and Light could see himself sobbing with fear and pain.

"I'm sorry, please I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

_kirakirakirakira-killer_

_you killed us you killed us_

_give us peace- give us rest- give us our dues. give us our dues._

"God L please, please," Light cried and cried. He sank to the ground and the dead circled him. L stared down at him smiling that bloody smile, gazing at him with crimson eyes.

"L is dead. Light is dead,"

Light moaned even as bones caressed his hair and neck- _come with us_, the whispered. _come with us nightmoongod-kirakira-lightmoonlight. come with us._

"L, I'm scared, please, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, so sorry so fucking sorry,"

"Light killed me. Light killed me- so now I'll kill him,"

"I'm dead already," Light sobbed some more. He was dead, wasn't he? He had to be- this was his punishment.

"You are not dead yet!" L's voice was terrible, so terrible and even the dead backed off, even the ghosts fled. The undead scattered as rage poured from the hollow man and Light looked up in awe at the pale inferno. L's black hair twisted in the cold wind and his crimson/black eyes glared down at Light, who felt so small and pathetic, there at L's feet. _This is a god, this is a god_.

"You stupid, foolish boy. You stupid boy," L chanted, and Light felt his lungs constrict- his heart was racing and the blood in his veins was boiling, his eyes were burning.

"_Give me my due, give me my peace, give me my rest! Give me my death- give me my revenge! Give me my due, GIVE ME MY DUE!"_

Anguish, pure anguish washed over Light and he screamed as he felt every fiber of his being ache with the pain that L poured into him. Rage blinded him and despair incapacitated him. He screamed and sobbed and wailed. All he wanted was death, all he wanted was to die, please, please, anything he would do anything if he could just die-

"Suffer as I have suffered,"

- And Light awoke.


End file.
